Darker Thoughts
by SypherBlue
Summary: Nivanfield Piers wakes up after hatching from a cocoon that was drifted onto the sand. Chris heard this news and rushed to the HQ only to find someone younger. Piers, however, is younger and the lost of memory is driving him insane until he spots Chris rushing in. For some reason, Piers can remember Chris and other…darker feelings… {Chris/crazy!Piers}
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Nivanfield ~Piers wakes up after hatching from a cocoon that was drifted onto the sand. Chris heard this news and rushed to the HQ only to find someone younger. Piers, however, is younger and the lost of memory is driving him insane until he spots Chris rushing in. For some reason, Piers can remember Chris and other…darker feelings… {Chris/crazy!Piers}

**Piers POV**

Water. Rushing from all different directions. I think I'm floating but it feels strange being so light and calm. It feels warm. What happened? Wait…What was that? Voices? What's that cracking sound?

"Its hatching! Everyone, stand back!" A male voice?

"Wait! The radars are showing a heart beat, it's alive!" A woman?

_Crack._

_Crack. Crack. CRACK!_

A sharp pain went straight to my back as I gasped out, feeling the water enter my mouth as I felt like struggling. I thrashed and coughed, panic running through my body. My eyes shot open, one pure white while the other is pure hazel. All I could see was the liquid, was it water though? Either way, it was thick and yellow in color as I let out a few pointless coughs. Suddenly, it felt like I was being bond tightly, I thrashed wildly and let out an inhuman scream.

Behind my back, something cracked to the point where a cool breeze touched my skin. I leaned back and soon, it cracked open and all the water was rushing out. I collapsed on what felt like a sandy shore as I was drinking in the sweet air. My throat was sore and my body didn't obey me at all, making me lay there completely at their mercy. My vision was mixing all the images together until it blurred. My eyes failed to keep up as they slowly closed while I saw someone walk over to me.

Darkness falling.

**Jill POV**

There is no way…I mean, from Chris' reports, Piers had died from the underwater facility, saving Chris from death. But here I was, on the Chinese shores staring at a man who was supposed to be dead. The cocoon that was recently hatched was currently being taken care of by the solider. A medical doctor was lifting Piers onto a stretcher as I walked over to the young sniper. Looking down at him, I could see where the virus had been. On his right arm, scars were left as a brutal reminder on what he did for Chris and everyone else. The scarred skin was pink and looked raw as they trailed all over his arm to his shoulder. His entire body, however, looked younger, maybe close to the age of 21 while his face had a few of the same scars. What the hell happened to him in that damned cocoon?

I placed one hand on his cheek softly, quickly resisting the urge to pull away. Shocks? I could feel it under my fingertips as light shocks ran through my fingers. I think I gasped at first before realizing something else. His skin was cold but smooth unless you touched the scars. They were slightly warmer and rougher than the rest of his body. My fingers carefully opened one of his eyes, his left eye, to find it was his usual hazel eye. His other eye, however, was white with slight grey mixed in as they made me shudder a bit.

"Mrs. Valentine?" A solider called other to me.

"Sorry, what were you saying, solider?" I stood up tall, knowing the medical doctor was talking the stretcher over to the van.

"We got word from HQ to report back as soon as we are done here. Mr. Kennedy has also requested for you to call him." The solider looked at me with a firm tone.

I sighed. I knew Leon was snooping around somewhere but what was I suppose to say? _Oh yeah! We just found a cocoon that turned out to be Chris' second in command! And by the way, he's 21 now!_ It made me flinch to think about what Chris will do if he found out about Piers. I knew I had to report in but how could I explain this? Should I call Chris? Maybe Leon can do it for me…

**Piers POV**

Visions all around me. Chris was screaming at me over and over. Chris? That's what my brain told me as I saw a man in my vision. He was pounding at what looked like a pod. Screams and promises. Pain was in his eyes. Another vision. Three men were reaching out to me and the same man again. All of them bursting into flames while the strange goo consumed their body while hardening into a cocoon. Cocoon? Was I need the cocoon?

_Piers? Can you hear me?_

The female again? She seemed to be whispering to me.

_Piers, don't worry. We will help you. Just hang in there._

I wanted to open my mouth but I couldn't move. My body just won't obey me. I stared into the darkness, feeling something moving. A car? I think so…I felt warmth suddenly as it was soft and light. Something ached inside my chest. _It's not _**him**_! _Him? Who is him? Where are they taking me? Why can't I move! A soft squeeze on my hand as I think it was the woman.

_God…What can I say to Chris?_

Her voice was lower. Was she trying to mumble to herself, hoping I was still out cold? Chris? Why does that name…send a burning sensation through my body? Who is he?

**Chris POV**

I was just spending my usual time in the BSAA gym trying to clear my head of those horrible nightmares. Piers, my second in command was pushing me into the escape and I thought for a brief moment, to reach out to him. Instead the door slammed shut and my anger over took me. I banged my fists against the door over and over. Piers just smiles and tell me the world needs a guy like me before launching the pod.

The weights I was currently lifting felt heavier than usual, maybe because I feel like these weights are like my burden? My guilt? Piers didn't deserve to die as an infected! The kid was only 26 and already he's gone just like the rest of my crew. Why is it always like this? Every time I lose a member of my team, it feels like its tearing me from the inside out. I added another weight to the bar as I lay down and began lifting again. Pushing my worthless muscles to stretch and throb in pain but it didn't matter to me.

_Piers! Open this fucking door! Piers!_

_Sorry…Captain… _

_That smile before I had to force myself to watch him active the pod from the outside. Haos, the BOW we fought, was on its way back as another explosion appears to be closer. Piers was panting and breathing heavier, probably because of the virus trying to take over. A green light was all what Piers needed as he pressed the button. A sudden force pushed the pod off as all I remember was simply screaming his name until I felt like my throat was going to tear._

I placed the bar back to the hooks as I sat on the bench for a moment. My eyes just staring at the carpet until I heard a familiar ringtone. My phone. Maybe it was just Leon or Claire. I was about to let it ring until I felt a strange urge to look at the Caller ID. Sure enough, it was Jill calling even though we haven't spoken to each other since I got back from China two months ago. Why was she calling now? I stared at my smartphone for a moment, just looking at the picture of Jill with her number under her face.

I sighed and slid my finger across the screen and lifted the phone to my ears.

"Chris…He's back."

Wait…What did she just say? Who's back? She can't possibly mean…

"I'm at HQ now, meet me at the medical bay as soon as you can. Room number is 402. Quickly! He already blasted two doctors for trying to restrain him."

In the background, Chris could hear screaming and loud thumps, assuming he just blasted a few more. Chris was currently on the ground level so which meant that Jill was on the 4th floor of the building close to the helipad.

"On my way!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Piers POV**

"Where the hell am I!" I screamed at the white coats. Their mouths covered in those masks and all I feel is a strong urge to slaughter them. Kill for survival. Kill for freedom. One of them managed to strap my left arm down but my right arm, however, was building up electrical shocks. I screamed again

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" A sudden shock was released from my right arm and hit one of them right in the chest as he fell to the ground shaking. I fired another shock at the other watching in shock, well now he currently going through a shock on the floor. I felt a smirk went across my face as I watched the man squirming around on the ground as the other was out cold.

"Piers! Stop this!" The woman again. She's starting to piss me off! I wonder how she will react to a shock.

"Piers, stop this! Chris is on his way. So please…"

Chris…The name made me lower my arm slowly as my eyes stared at her like she was a monster. I slowly mumbled that name on my lips softly "Chris…" as I felt like I was in a trance. The woman took a cautious step towards me as she explained it to me carefully.

"Yes. Chris Redfield is your captain. You are his second in command. Please, remember Piers. Remember in China where you and Chris went to the underwater facility." She raised her hands up in the air slowly as if to show me she wasn't armed.

"Captain…AHH!"

I gripped my head with my right arm as the pain was intensifying by the second as I saw the images flashed through my eyes.

"_Captain…the world needs you…" I heard myself say. The virus was fighting for control but I can't let it! My captain was screaming and pounding against the pod. I felt myself smile softly as I stared at the man who was my hero and was the man of my dreams. I should've told him sooner how I felt. But I knew he wouldn't return the feeling and had people waiting for him. What did I have? Chris was the only one. The only one who even bothered with me. I felt something warm run down my cheeks. Tears?_

_I remember pressing the button as the pod launched out, letting the overwhelming water take me away. My arm was mutated as little shocks pulsed through my body. At least I can die in peace right? Maybe if there is a small chance…I would like to go out again with him. Not as his second in command but as maybe something closer. A lover? Not like Chris was gay. _

_Water rushing and pushing me in all directions. Its strange feeling to light and helpless as everything was swirling around like a whirlpool. I let out a gasped as the water was filling my lungs. Burning my throat with the salty water rushing faster as my eyes opened wide. I looked up and saw the sunlight hitting through the water. Was I floating up? I couldn't tell at this point. My body felt numb and cold while I simply stared off into the distance, dreaming of one day being with my captain._

_Slowly, before I felt my eyes closing, my body felt hard of a suddenly and a warm liquid surrounded my body. It was warming me up and I took it all in, loving the overwhelming warmth filled my cold, damned body up. Surrounding me all over as I could've sworn I heard myself whispering "Sleep…" before it all went dark._

My eyes blinked a few times as I looked up at the woman who stared at me with widen eyes. I wanted to growl at her but that wasn't before I heard loud footsteps running towards me and her. I quickly glanced at the door, knowing who it was before even seeing him. I felt nervous for some reason. I remember this feeling. Every time Chris was nearby, I always had the nervous feeling creep up in my body. I remember in the flashback that I did love Chris as more than just a captain but as a man. The woman, sighed in relief as she opened the door and stepped outside to greet Chris.

I looked at the door with a sudden rage pulsing through my body as I could see the woman was talking with him. To **my** Chris! To **my **captain! I wanted to get off from this damned bed and send a powerful shock into her body until she can no longer take it. I stopped myself right there. What was wrong with me? She was simply trying to help right? She didn't have the thoughts to kill me or harm me. She would've done that in the first place.

"He's in here but be careful. It seems he's suffering from memory loss and won't react to anything…" The woman voice trailed off.

"But? Jill, just tell me…" That deep male voice was my Captain.

"A moment ago, he was raging and going off on everyone who tried to get closer but…As soon as I mentioned your name, he stopped completely. Right now, we need to run tests on him but he needs to be restrained. He already shocked two more doctors and almost shocked me if I didn't mention your name. See what you can do, I have to talk with Leon about the cocoon." With that being said, I heard her walked away and I sighed in relief.

With her gone, it would just be me and my captain like its supposed to be. Even though I cant remember much, I can still remember my feelings towards this man as the door opened slowly. My eyes widen as I saw him breathing a bit heavy and sweat dripping down his body as if he just came from working out. The grey shirt he wore was stained in his sweat and hugged his muscles tightly to show every muscle in perfect detail. My eyes glanced down lower to where his combat pants were and bit my lip as I wondered what was under those pants. A blush crept up on my cheeks as I looked away quickly, feeling embarrassed suddenly. This man walked over to the bed silently as he sat down on the bed which probably could've collapsed under our combined weight.

**Chris POV**

I couldn't believe it. Piers was alive! I looked over at my second in command with hope building up as I took in his appearance. Strangely, his right arm looked normal expected for the small sparks that flickered here and there around it. His eyes were the same two colors I saw that night long ago as he looked over at the bed. Was he nervous? Jill did say he reacted to my name so maybe he remembered me and felt ashamed?

"Piers." He jumped up at the sound of his name from my voice.

"Look at me…" My voice was soft so I wouldn't scare him off like he was a caged animal. I reached out and touched his shoulder softly right as my eyes widen. His skin…It was cold like a dead body and had small sparks running through my fingertips. It wasn't a painful shock but a more softer shock that made my body shiver for a moment.

Slowly, Piers looked over at me with a blank expression as I stared into his eyes. I took a deep breath, trying not to shudder away from those eyes.

"Piers, we need to run some tests to make sure you are stable. You need to calm down and let these people help you. Do you understand?" I watched his eyes darken for a split second or maybe it was my imagination? He gave a silent nod as doctors walked in carefully to restrain him but Piers kept his eyes on me the entire time. I fought a shiver. Why does it feel like, something horrible is going to happen? Piers is alive and not overwhelmed by the virus. So why, whenever Piers looks at me, I get the feeling to run away?

"Captain Redfield, can you stay during the tests? We need him to cooperate with us."

"Of course, I will make sure he doesn't struggle." I nodded as I watched the doctors begin a simple blood test.

Within a few seconds, the needle was in his left arm drawing blood that looked off. Maybe it was the virus because there were small sparks within the blood itself. I narrow my eyes at the needle as the doctors continued on with the tests. Strangely, Piers became silent and refused to look elsewhere besides me in fact. No matter what, he always stares at me with eyes that I can't figure out. Maybe its nothing? Or maybe this Piers really was gone…


	3. Chapter 3

**Piers POV**

A nightmare ran through my mind. A nightmare or reality? A memory?

_Pain shot through my body as I screamed loudly, flesh tearing with tears threatening to run down my cheeks. A pipe, I believe, was slammed into my shoulder, piercing the flesh as pain ran through my body. Blood poured down along the side of my body with blood threatening to come up to my mouth. Next thing I remember, was a sheer slice of metal cutting through my flesh and bone, pinning the loose flesh against the wall. I fought the urge to vomit as I look up slowly to find the BOW holding my captain in its hand. Captain! My Captain was being crushed by the BOW._

_**Kill!**_

_**Kill! Crush it!**_

_Those thoughts ran through my mind as I looked down at the floor and saw the vial containing the C-virus. In my mind, a smile slowly in formed as I pushed my body against the sheer of metal. I fought the urge to laugh as I rip the loose flesh apart, ripping out the useless arm off as I screamed. Crawling towards the vial with only one arm now, blood left a gruesome trail as I heard my Captain screaming. Something must've snapped inside of me. I couldn't stop thinking about the kill. The kill of that son of a bitch BOW!_

_**Kill it!**_

_**Torture it!**_

_**MAKE IT PAY!**_

_With that last thought, I grabbed the vial and slammed the needle into my open wound, feeling an overwhelming heat pulse through me. I looked up with wide eyes, fighting the urge to laugh so much as my body took in the virus. Within seconds, a mutation of my useless arm formed, muscles pulsing with my new bones spreading out like spikes. My head hurt as I heard the whispers of the virus, trying to consume me but I looked at the BOW instead. I grinned finally like a madman. I pulled back my arm as I felt the pulse of my arm as it gathered up all the electrical pulses. I grinned wider as I felt my cheeks hurt from my grin as I released the charged up power. With a wail, the BOW let go of Chris as I laughed, feeling the rush of this virus running through my veins. _

_**Destroy…IT.**_

With a jolt, I opened my eyes wide as I sat up on the bed, shaking and gasping as if the air was forcefully removed from my lungs. I looked around and saw that I was alone in the room, the same room when they first brought me here. Monitors keeping track of my heart rate and such, I looked up slowly at the clock in the far end of the wall. It read 3am as I groan, rubbing my head slowly as the images were still fresh in my mind. I remember the pain, the injection, the sanity I held on at that very moment was gone. All I heard in my head was those phrases pounding violently, telling me to kill the BOW for harming Chris. BOW? Bio-organism weapons.

Its been five days now since I was first brought here and every time I fall asleep, those nightmares came. Nightmares of various things. Chris being killed or my body being ripped apart by the virus. The fear of drowning and the fear of losing my only love, Chris. He didn't know about my feelings yet and slowly, inch by inch, the feeling of love was growing inside of me. This nightmare scared me the most, however. I could feel the urge to escape from here, to go to the one person who will accept me.

**Take him.**

**Claim him.**

**DEVOUR HIM!**

I gripped my head tightly with both hands. Flinching under the horrible pressure weighing down on my head. For those five days, I have been staring at Chris with eyes of an animal. I knew Chris didn't notice, the man was dense, to be honest. I closed my eyes slowly; thinking about Chris made the pressure fade away slowly. But, the voices continued with their whispers softly in my ear. My sanity slowly slipping away…

**Become one.**

**Make him yours.**

**Break him.**

**BREAK HIM!**

**Leon POV**

I got a call from Hunnigan telling me to rush to HQ as soon as I was done with my mission. It seemed like she was worried about something. I looked at my phone, checking for anymore messages from Hunnigan but only got one message from Jill. I opened it and read it silently.

-Leon, Piers is alive but, I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen. Can you look into this for me? Thanks! Lots of Love, Jill!

I rolled my eyes as I read the message again. Piers? Chris' second in command was still alive? I think there's more to this than meets the eye. Chris told me that Piers injected himself with the virus to save him from the BOW called Haos. I looked up at the road as I started up the car, a simple black Lexus RX. I sighed and drove onto the road, knowing Hunnigan was getting impatient by the moment. I shook my head as I drove through the dark streets, wondering what was going back at HQ.

My ringtone suddenly echoed through my silent car as I quickly picked it up and answered it.

"Kennedy, here." I answered

"Leon! Where are you?" Hunnigan, again impatient.

"On my way to HQ. Something wrong?"

"We got something strange. And I need you to investigate Piers Nivans."

"Piers? And what strange thing?"

"I will explain it where you get here. Right now, get here as soon as you can and make sure not to tell Chris anything."

Not to tell Chris?

"Hunnigan, just tell me what's happening."

It was silent for the longest time. Hunnigan took a deep breath before saying something I couldn't grasp.

"Piers Nivans has escaped HQ and killed two doctors. Right before the incident, his test results came back from the CT scan on his brain. There was no brain wave at all. Just flat line all the way. Leon, we are sending a team out to capture him but there is no guarantee any of them will make it out alive…"

I pressed down on the brakes hard. My eyes widen as I recall the young sniper back when I was chasing Ada Wong in China. That kid, brutally murdered two doctors? Sure the kid killed BOWs with Chris but he didn't seem like the type of person killing the innocent. Though, there was one thing that always bothered me about the kid. He only looks at Chris in a loving way but his eyes were darker. Maybe I was imaging things?

"I'm on my way, Hunnigan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait. Just a lot happening so I hope you enjoy this story on Halloween night. I just recently got a job and other things happening right now. Please be patient and I will update as much as I can between this story and the other. Thank you for your time. -SypherBlue

**Piers POV**

**Why are you running?**

"Shut up…" I whispered.

**Weak.**

"Who are you?" I snapped back at the voice.

**I am you. You are me.**

I gripped my head tightly. It was pounding again. I felt my nails digging into my scalp and tearing the layers of skin apart. Something warm leaked out from where my nails were. Thick and red. Blood. God, I can barely go on now. I didn't mean to. It's taunting me!

"_Piers Nivans? We wanted to ask you a few questions." A man in a pure white coat said. He's a doctor, I believe._

_He's in my way. I felt my finger twitching in my right hand as I caught the faint sight of the sparks flickering between my fingers. __**It**__ was getting impatient. Strange how I can feel nothing at all but yet still feel everything at the same time. I looked at my hand from the corner of my eye just to watch the sparks dancing around my fingers. He couldn't see. I didn't care even if he saw them. I was given a mission. To find __**him**__. I lifted my head just slightly so I can read the name tag on the white coat he was wearing. Strange. Normally, I can read anything despite the distance between me and the words but, now that's not the case. What used to be letters were now mixed together with each other and constantly changing from what seemed to be numbers to letters. Was __**it**__ messing with my eyes?_

_**He's trying to keep you here.**_

_**They're all scared of you, you know.**_

_**A threat.**_

_**A monster.**_

"_Mr. Nivans, can you hear me?" His voice was pissing me off._

"_Yes, sir." An emotionless reply. Like I care for his orders._

_So they started with their annoying questions about China, about Chris and finally, some underwater facility. "Yes, I don't remember" or "No, I remember parts here and there" were my main answers and most of it was true. I remember parts and other times, the memories will overwhelm me in my sleep. But, their eyes were constantly staring at my head and my eyes like they didn't believe a single word that I just spoke. Bastards. _

_**They are tricking you.**_

_Huh? What do you mean?_

_**No doctor will come at 3am in the morning when there's hardly anyone nearby, little puppy.**_

_What? If that's true…why are they here? _

_I looked at the doctor and then noticed another doctor was standing behind him, holding something in his hand. My eyes widen just slightly, I wanted to give them a chance to prove they are just here to talk. My fingers twitched as I cursed in my head. I can see it in the second doctor's eyes. A killer's glare and it was focused right at me. They wanted me dead. They wanted to dispose of the 'threat' without anyone ever noticing. But they will notice! Chris will notice that I'm gone. Captain…I need to get out of here! He's waiting for me. I know he is. The second doctor broke my train of thoughts as he walked ever so closer to me. Big mistake._

_I couldn't hold it in. I gave them a wide grin as I stared at them both with my own glare. Before any of them could react, I jumped out of the bed and tackled one of them to the floor. My cold fingers gripped his neck as I squeezed ever so slow, just to watch him squirm from under me. The first doctor tried to hit me on the head from what seemed to be a vase. Realization hit me. The vase Chris gave me during those five long days in this fucking hell. It's…broken. I could feel the doctor slowly backing away but I lifted up my free hand which was charging up rapidly. I just laughed. This is fun! The thrill of the kill was pulsing through my veins! With a simple flick of my wrist, a blast erupted from my palm and hit the doctor right in the back. His body twitching while white foam formed in his gaping mouth before falling to his knees and then, onto his side. The second doctor, under me, was struggling with all his might but my grip was cold and strong like a stone grip. Oh yes! I dug my nails into his warm skin just to watch his blood run down against his skin while I heard the voice of __**it**__ again._

_**Hungry.**_

_**Devour.**_

_**DEVOUR THEM BOTH!**_

_Without giving him another chance, I slammed down my teeth into his skin while tightening my grip so he couldn't scream for help. The first doctor's flesh was burning as I started to devour the second. Strangely, it tasted like pork that's been cooked by the finest chiefs and it only encourage me to continue._

I rocked myself back and forth. I can't. I just can't take it anymore! I fucking ate another human being! And…And I enjoyed it. I shut my eyes tightly to avoid the images running through my head but I couldn't. Within the darkness I made, I saw another me that was laughing and covered head to toe in blood and some pieces of organs. I felt sick to my stomach and tried to think about something else. Anything else! That's when **he** came into my mind.

"Chris…" I whimpered softly as the tears rushed down my cheeks.

**Leon POV**

"This is…" The words were stuck in my throat.

I was in the hospital room with a team of scientists that used to belong to Chris' second in command. But it was hard to believe what exactly am I looking at.

The once white walls of the hospital room were now covered in blood in various splatter patterns. Some chunks of, what looked to be flesh, were sliding down along the walls and some of which simply fell down. The floor? All blood…There was a high amount of blood spread across the floor and shards of a vase were scattered around. What the hell…The smell was horrible. Burning flesh and rotting bodies were not an ideal smell first thing in the morning with the sun just barely rising into the sky. The two bodies of doctors in charge of Piers were torn beyond recognition as one was burnt to a pure black color while the other…I looked over at the other body and had to turn away quickly. His chest was forced open to the point where his ribcage was broken in various places. What used to be his organs had chunks missing from what appears to be bite marks and others were torn apart. His intestines were tied into a knot in evenly spaces along their entire length. His neck was torn open by what seemed to be teeth and his vocal cords along with his spine were missing. His eyes were wide and cold while his mouth was forever trapped in a single "O" as if he tried to scream but couldn't.

"Did…Piers really did this…?" I whispered to no one but myself. I thought I was over the constant stench of death but this one was truly awful. The reason? Simply because it was Chris' second in command, a young sniper who Chris always spoke highly of.

I looked up to try to find some answer as to what the fuck was going but all I saw was a simple message.

"I'm coming for you…" I read the message out loud so that the team could look up and see it. The message written in dried blood.


End file.
